The invention relates to a dryer having suction loading on both sides for drying out liquids from textiles, formed fabrics, felts, hides, and other water bound materials, and in particular for draining items of washing.
More particularly, the invention relates to a dryer having a frame, a drum, a fan, a heating unit, and a tilting device. In various technological processes, conforming with the newly developed machines, such as presses and centrifuges, and increasing automation of washing units, the drying operation has to take place in the shortest possible cycle times with optimum residual moisture of the washing.
In order to avoid the manual loading of the dryer, transport belts, lifting belts or monorail systems have been used. However, these loading systems take up a lot of space and are only rarely capable of being installed in existing spaces.